Le stage
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Blaize est intrusif... beaucoup trop... que faire pour se débarrasser de l'importun? Harry peut être diabolique pour profiter de son Draco... Ce n'est pas un UA. Voldemort est mort.


**Titre : Le stage**

**Pairing :** CW/BZ avec un peu de HP/DM

**Rating :** M what else??

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs... A bon entendeur...**

**Note d'auteure :** Un petit OS écrit il y a quelques temps pour l'anniversaire d'Eliza.

**

* * *

**

« - Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure à toi Harry Potter foutu Survivant de mes…

- Dray, si Molly t'entend encore jurer, elle va te passer un savon ! Ca arrive bien trop souvent ces temps-ci et même si ça me donne envie de… mmm… »

Harry s'avança félinement vers le Draco en furie, lui caressant lascivement les fesses. La dernière fois que Draco avait juré tout s'était terminé sauvagement sur son bureau, et Harry entendait bien renouveler l'expérience. Toutefois la tentative semblait être en passe d'être avortée alors que Draco fulminait de rage contre quelque chose qui allait probablement contrecarrer les plans débridés du Survivant.

« - Je ne plaisante pas Potty ! Je vais vraiment le tuer s'il continue ! poursuivit obstinément le blond. »

Il fit une pause, dévisageant le Survivant tout son saoul, avant de demander plus calmement :

« - Ca te donne vraiment envie de… quand je jure… ? »

Harry hocha la tête, séducteur, il passa une langue généreuse sur ses lèvres (tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement… et puis Harry devait bien admettre que c'était trèèèèèèèès agréable quand Draco était passionné…) et Draco leva les mains au ciel avant de se reprendre.

« - Arrête de me déconcentrer ! Je pensais à une potion, je la glisse dans son verre quand personne ne regarde et on n'en saura jamais rien ! »

Harry, posant les yeux sur son amant si concentré, abandonna : ils ne feraient pas l'amour sauvagement sur son bureau cette fois. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil de cuir et croisa les mains sur le magnifique bureau de bois. Ils l'avaient choisi ensemble ce bureau, poli dans les tons marron presque rouge, immense et confortable aussi… Harry l'avait offert à son amant lorsqu'il avait été élu Ministre Officiel de la Magie, personne n'y croyait lorsque le blond avait commencé sa campagne, il n'avait pourtant jamais baissé les bras et les suffrages avaient été unanimes.

« - Draco, tu es Ministre, pourquoi tu ne le mutes pas à l'étranger ? proposa Harry.

- Mais t'es dingue Potter ! Il va m'en vouloir à mort ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça c'est mon meilleur ami ! s'indigna Draco. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû prévoir que ça ne se passerait pas si simplement, il connaissait l'engin depuis le temps.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas de préméditer son meurtre par empoisonnement mais tu as peur qu'il t'en veuille pour une simple mutation ?? Franchement Amour…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? se résigna Harry.

- Mais il est d'une arrogance ! C'est terrifiant ! Il me nargue avec cette assurance qu'il exhibe et toutes ces récompenses que Merlin seul sait comment il fait pour obtenir, il se prend pour la pierre angulaire du Ministère ! s'énerva encore Draco. Moi j'ai fait si, moi j'ai fait ça ! Comme s'il valait mieux que nous tous réunis ! C'est scandaleux !

- Quoi tu veux dire que ça t'agace lorsqu'il se croit meilleur que n'importe qui, qu'il croit toujours tout savoir, et qu'il revient la queue entre les jambes lorsque j'avais raison et qu'il tente de me faire oublier ça par une nuit de débauche absolument obscène…

- Exactement ! éructa Draco. »

Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

« - QUOI ??? Mais je ne fais absolument pas ça ! s'étouffa presque Draco.

- Mais non amour, poursuivit Harry d'une voix doucereuse, on parlait de Blaize…

- Tu te fous de moi en plus ! Tu ne compatis même pas ! Tu es un terrible compagnon tu sais ! reprocha Draco.

- Une chance que je sois un Dieu au lit alors ! s'exclama Harry en croisant nonchalamment les jambes. »

Harry ricanait allégrement, il n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à se moquer de Draco depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et particulièrement depuis que Draco avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie. C'était presque un jeu – sinon une parade amoureuse - Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse que de proclamer que ça aidait 'Sa Majesté' à garder la tête froide.

Draco grommela quelque chose qu'Harry prit pour un assentiment.

« - Bon d'accord ! C'est mon meilleur ami mais j'aimerais lui rabattre son caquet rien qu'une fois ! Lui arracher ce sourire conquérant et cet air supérieur ! avoua Draco. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup Blaize, certes, le jeune homme était un ami de Draco mais avec le temps, il était également devenu celui d'Harry, il le trouvait très drôle et avait découvert quelqu'un de sensible et loyal. Les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient toujours un plaisir à partir du moment où personne ne mentionnait les enfants Weasley. Ce qu'Harry trouvait particulièrement étrange puisque Blaize rendait visite à Arthur et Molly deux fois par semaine et il tolérait volontiers Ginny puisqu'elle venait de se fiancer à l'un de leurs amis, Grégory Goyle. En revanche, il était intraitable envers les autres. Même Draco qui, en d'autres temps, avait exécré cette famille du plus profond de son être, ne s'expliquait pas cette persistance haineuse envers les enfants Weasley alors même que les parents étaient l'un des piliers fondamentaux de son existence.

« - Est-ce que ton plan de stage au sein du Ministère est toujours en vigueur ? s'écria soudain Harry.

- Quel plan ? Quel stage ? éructa Draco encore furieux.

- Et bien tu sais tu m'en as parlé l'autre jour. Tu voulais que tous les employés du Ministère puissent assurer dans tous les services alors tu as instauré ces trois semaines de stages obligatoires pour tous il y a quelques mois. Chaque employé devait avoir testé tous les services et fonctions du Ministère.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça… ? demanda Draco confus.

- Et bien… le Ministère a une délégation en Roumanie… insinua insidieusement Harry.

- Ah oui ?

- Dray, fais un petit effort, tu es Ministre par Merlin ! Ce sont des choses que tu dois savoir ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, Draco était incontestablement un Ministre hors pair pourtant il avait de la chance d'avoir Harry derrière lui pour lui rappeler tous les petits détails qu'il oubliait si souvent. Il arrivait même parfois que Harry doive remplacer Draco lorsqu'il se déplaçait à l'étranger pour affaire, la population était alors ravie d'avoir le Survivant comme Ministre intérimaire et cela lui permettait de tromper sa solitude autrement qu'en ruminant l'absence de Draco dans leur appartement.

« - Mais en quoi consiste cette délégation ?

- Et bien, c'est une réserve de dragons dans lequel le Ministère a investi pendant la guerre. Tu te rappelles comment les dragons ont fini le travail après que les aurors aient capturé les derniers deatheaters ? »

Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête, fouillant sa mémoire et tentant vainement de se rappeler s'il avait aperçu des dragons ce jour-là…

« - En fait, c'était les dragons du Ministère. Le responsable de la délégation est Charly. informa Harry.

- Charly, le frère de la belette ?

- Le frère de Ron, oui. Il insista grossièrement sur le prénom de son ami.

- Et tu veux que j'envoie Blaize là-bas ? s'étonna Draco. »

Harry hocha positivement la tête. Un peu d'éloignement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Harry aimait beaucoup Blaize mais il trouvait que le jeune homme était un peu trop présent ces temps-ci. Il dînait presque chaque soir avec eux et Harry se languissait d'un dîner romantique pour deux avec son Draco. Draco n'était plus souvent d'humeur lorsque le Slytherin repartait et c'est la raison principale qui avait décidé Harry à aider son amant. Blaize n'avait pas une vie sociale très riche en dépit de ses nombreuses performances au sein du Ministère. Cet éloignement ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

« - Mais pourquoi ?

- Draco, si tu n'étais pas un amant exceptionnel, tu pourrais dire adieu à tes bijoux de famille, parfois, tu m'exaspères ! soupira Harry excédé.

- Tu trouves que je suis un amant exceptionnel ? demanda Draco un sourire carnassier fendant son fin visage. »

Harry soupira une fois de plus. Irrécupérable… et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui !

« - Dray, la Roumanie, c'est très loin de l'Angleterre, expliqua patiemment Harry, Blaize ne supporte aucun Weasley exceptés Molly et Arthur, et il est allergique et déteste tous les animaux ! Rappelle-toi nos cours avec Hagrid ! Il lui arrivait tout le temps quelque chose ! Quand il s'est brûlé avec la bave de dragons et que le niffleur l'a mordu ou quand il a eu cette attaque de pustules purulentes quand les fées s'étaient acharnées sur lui ! »

Et la lueur sadique dans les yeux de Draco fit son apparition.

« - Potter, je…

- Je sais. »

Harry adorait voir les yeux de Draco briller d'amour et de luxure lorsqu'il le regardait. Il n'avait jamais su dire à Harry les trois mots qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre. La première fois qu'il avait essayé, il n'y était pas parvenu et ils s'étaient disputés violemment lorsque Draco avait laissé sa phrase en suspend. Puis Harry avait réalisé que Draco, s'il avait été aimé de ses parents n'avait jamais ni entendu ni prononcé ces mots si importants pour lui et Harry s'était radouci. Maintenant et à chaque fois que Draco voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il commençait toujours sa phrase de la même façon « Potter je… » mais il ne la terminait pas, c'était sa façon à lui. Et Harry aimait la manière dont il employait son nom de famille comme s'il voulait ôter le côté intime de la déclaration sans toutefois y parvenir tant son ton était tendre. Et puis, Harry lui disait tellement souvent.

La semaine suivante, Draco s'attela à mettre en place son plan diabolique, il espérait bien que Blaize laisserait son horripilante suffisance en Roumanie. Il avait demandé à son assistante de lui faire parvenir le dossier de son ami. Légèrement paranoïaque suite à sa nomination au poste de Ministre et à un attentat d'un sniper radical employé par le Ministère considérant que la marque de Voldemort sur le bras du Ministre était un blasphème, il tenait un dossier détaillé sur tous les employés et il le consulta à l'heure du déjeuné alors qu'Harry l'avait rejoint.

« - Tu vois, il a réalisé tous les stages haut-la-main sauf celui là ! constata Harry, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Hey tu crois qu'on pourrait demander au frère de la belette de filmer les trois semaines ?? Tu sais avec le truc muggle que tu nous as acheté à Noël dernier. On se le repasserait les soirs où son arrogance est en recrudescence, en s'arrangeant pour qu'il soit dans les alentours...

- Draco tu es vraiment un sadique dans l'âme !

- Et ça ne te donne pas envie ? demanda suggestivement le Ministre en avançant de quelques pas. »

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux Harry était déjà assis sur le bureau les mains appuyées derrière lui et les jambes écartées suggestivement. Draco s'approcha et le saisit brusquement par les cuisses pour le ramener plus près de lui. Harry l'entoura de ses bras, s'agrippant fermement aux épaules solides et déjà humides sous la chemise blanche, il rejeta la tête en arrière comme Draco descendait une langue taquine dans l'ouverture du vêtement remontant lentement à coup de baisers aériens sur sa gorge offerte murmurant sensuellement :

« - Tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

- Mmm… dis-moi Dray, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux faire… murmura Harry d'un ton urgent. »

Il glissa sa main sur le ventre du Vert et Argent et fit sauter le premier bouton de son pantalon.

« - Je vais lui envoyer une missive rien que pour le voir surgir dans mon bureau comme un enragé ! Je suis impatient de voir sa tête ! »

Harry le repoussa brutalement et Draco manqua d'embrasser le sol.

« - Draco ! Tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de me parler de Blaize alors qu'on était entrain de… Rhaaaaaaaa, laisse tomber ! s'énerva Harry en rajustant sa chemise.

- Mais Harry ! rattrapa Draco alors que le brun avait presque franchi la porte. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! s'indigna-t-il en désignant son érection aux proportions prometteuses.

- J'ai plus envie ! bouda Harry. »

Harry avait la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à la refermer derrière lui, quittant le bureau en grommelant des insultes sur son amant sadique et insensible lorsqu'un murmure rauque et sexy lui parvint :

- On parie que je te redonne envie…

**ooOOoo**

« - DRACO MALFOY !!! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ET JE LES VEUX MAINTENANT !!! »

Comme prévu, Blaize avait littéralement explosé la porte du bureau de Draco beuglant comme une banshee à l'agonie. Puis il se figea la mine dépitée.

« - Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Rhabillez-vous bon sang ! Vous êtes pires que des lapins, c'est un bureau ici ! rabroua-t-il alors qu'il se retournait pour donner au couple un peu d'intimité pour se rhabiller.

- Comme si c'était la première fois ! railla Draco.

- Oui et tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'en avais plus qu'assez de vous surprendre à poil à chaque fois que je rentre dans une pièce ?!!

- Oh, euh dans la cafétéria c'était un accident ! intervint Harry.

- Oui j'imagine que ton sexe a malencontreusement glissé dans la bouche de Draco entre le rôti et la crème brulée ! N'aggrave pas ton cas Potter !

- Le sarcasme te va très mal Blaize, tu sais. commenta Draco. Tu peux te retourner. dit-il en reboutonnant son pantalon, Harry faisant de même. »

Blaize ignora la réflexion pour se concentrer sur l'objet de sa visite.

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça ? exigea-t-il en balançant sans douceur le parchemin déroulé qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Attention le bureau n'est pas très propre… »

Le gryffindor s'attira deux regards noirs qui le dissuadèrent d'en rajouter bien que la moue dégoûtée de Blaize fût délectable.

« - C'est un parchemin. observa Draco innocemment. »

Il entendait presque Blaize gronder de rage et il jubilait délicieusement.

« - Ne joue pas à ça ! intima-t-il les dents serrées. Je n'irai pas là-bas ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !! »

Draco bomba le torse et prit sa pose la plus nonchalante, tout en grâce, et cette supériorité étouffante, écrasante même qu'il pouvait afficher parfois. Finalement, observa Harry, Draco et Blaize n'avaient rien à s'envier sur ce point. C'était peut-être la raison qui les poussait à ces extrémités parfois.

« - Je regrette mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Tous les membres du Ministère doivent faire ces stages, or c'est le seul que tu n'aies pas encore fait !

- Mais Draco ! plaida Blaize. Tu sais que je déteste tous les animaux et ils me le rendent bien ! Et là ce sont des dragons par Merlin ! Je vais y rester cette fois ! paniqua légèrement Blaize…

- Oh je t'en prie ! Epargne-nous l'acte deux ! Tu as toujours eu un sens du tragique surdéveloppé ! Je suis persuadé que Charly te formera très bien ! ajouta-t-il vicieusement.

- QUOI ??? Un Weasley ??? Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu le fais exprès Draco ! Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. En fait, je te connais et tu le fais exprès ! Tu es ignoble !! Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami je… »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner puis balaya les menaces de son ami d'un revers de la main. Harry contemplait ce Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur et il irradiait littéralement de fierté. Cet être mesquin, vicieux, prétentieux et arrogant était tout à lui… et ce soir il lui ferait sa fête !!

« - Oh aller, trois semaines ça passe vite ! ajouta Draco avec cette parodie d'innocence qui allait bientôt lui coûter la vie. »

Mais Blaize quitta le bureau de son ami sans un mot. Il le connaissait par coeur : quand Draco avait décidé quelque chose il ne revenait jamais dessus et surtout il avait l'étrange impression que Draco voulait lui en faire baver mais il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

**ooOOoo**

La veille de son départ Blaize se rendit chez Arthur et Molly. Sa tête cognait à rythme régulier contre le bois de la table.

Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong.

« - Allons mon chéri, ça te fera beaucoup de bien, c'est très joli la Roumanie et Charly sera ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour lui rappeler la maison ! D'ailleurs, fais-moi penser à te donner les biscuits que j'ai préparés pour lui, ce sont ses préférés, j'en ai préparés pour toi aussi, pour le voyage.

- Molly je vais transplaner. rappela-t-il entre deux coups de tête. »

Elle soupira puis lui adressa son sourire de mère attendrie n°7 (spécial cas critique).

« - Peut-être que nous pourrions passer vous voir si ça peut te rassurer. proposa Arthur.

- Vous penserez à amener un stock de potions de guérison en tout genre ! Ou un cercueil éventuellement…

- Allons mon Chéri, Charly sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, il adore ses dragons, et il les connaît mieux que personne, tu ne risques rien avec lui. s'exclama la matriarche en lui resservant une énième tasse de thé.

- Molly, je vous apprécie énormément vous et Arthur, vous le savez… »

Arthur pressa affectueusement l'épaule du jeune homme alors que Molly lui servait une part de tarte à la citrouille.

« - Mais vos fils sont… »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard désapprobateur d'Arthur.

« - Excusez-moi. »

Blaize s'était rapproché des Weasley après la mort de sa mère ou plutôt Molly l'avait littéralement étouffé dans ses bras et l'avait accueilli dans leur vie avec tant de naturel qu'elle avait forcé l'admiration du jeune homme. Il estimait ces deux personnes plus que n'importe qui pour leurs qualités de cœur qui se faisaient bien trop rares autour de lui et il avait énormément de respect pour ces deux êtres formidables qui l'avait recueilli comme l'un des leurs.

« - Ecoute, commença Arthur plus pragmatique, tu t'y rends pour un stage uniquement alors applique-toi, fais ce que tu dois faire et reviens ! Ne réfléchis pas, fais simplement ce que tu dois et tout se passera très bien ! Tu seras de retour très vite, trois semaines ce n'est rien ! Reste braquer sur ton objectif et essaie de ne penser à rien d'autre pendant ces trois semaines ! »

Blaize hocha la tête, incertain.

« - Allons Blaize tout se passera bien. rassura une nouvelle fois Arthur. »

Blaize enlaça Arthur et Molly avant de transplaner chez lui pour boucler sa valise.

**ooOOoo**

Puis le jour fatidique fut enfin là et Blaize se rendit sur la zone de transplanage avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à l'échafaud. Il gardait à l'esprit les mots de cette figure paternelle de substitution, il resterait les yeux braqués sur son objectif et ne donnerait pas à Draco la moindre possibilité de jubiler d'une quelconque défaite. Il sentait déjà l'angoisse lui tordre les boyaux, mais résigné, il transplana.

Il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une étendue verte, quelques arbres disséminés ça et là offraient un peu d'ombre aux rares petits animaux qui se perdaient dans les environs. Il balaya les alentours. Est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher ? Probablement pas. Il s'était préparé à passer trois semaines de calvaire mais il était déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître, il n'apporterait jamais cette satisfaction à Draco, c'était un combat d'orgueil titans. Un mouvement attira son attention sous un arbre, il s'y dirigea lentement et y reconnut Charly Weasley adossé à l'écorce rêche de cet immense monument naturel. Ses cheveux avait bien poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, ils lui chatouillaient agréablement les épaules. D'un roux sombre, ils semblaient presque bruns quand les rayons du soleil caressaient les fils soyeux. Il n'était pas très grand comparé à son frère Ron mais il était bien plus large d'épaules. Son fin tee-shirt autorisait une agréable vue sur les muscles légèrement dessinés roulant sous la peau, une peau dorée, caramel de part la multitude de taches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur la peau abimée, plus tout à fait lisse. Blaize avait noté autrefois que le nez du jeune homme fronçait à intervalle régulier lorsqu'il prononçait certains mots mais pour rien au monde il ne trouvait ce froncement adorable. Son regard poursuivit l'exploration jusqu'aux cuisses, larges et fermes. Il se demandait si elle aussi avait souffert du dragon mais il ne put aller plus loin dans ses observations, Charly se leva d'un bond dès qu'il aperçut le jeune homme.

« - Blaize ! Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Draco a oublié de me dire à quelle heure tu arriverais alors je n'étais pas sûr, du coup je me suis levé tôt pour être là à ton arrivée ! Tu n'as que deux sacs ? Et bien tu voyages plus léger que lui ! babilla-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Weasley. salua froidement Blaize. »

Charly le regarda les yeux ronds et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise mais fit une nouvelle tentative.

« - Parce que la dernière fois si Harry ne l'avait pas stoppé, il aurait emmené toute la maison ! Enfin, heureusement Harry avait loué une tente luxueuse et ils ont pu entreposer toutes leurs affaires pendant les deux jours, mais quand même sept sacs pour deux jours, les gars n'en revenaient pas ! ricana-t-il. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont que deux tee-shirts et un pull alors Draco et sa soie moirée de je ne sais où, ça faisait un peu désordre dans le décor ! Ma foi, il a été bon prince, en partant il leur a offert à chacun une chemise de soie ! Dommage qu'on n'ait pas l'occasion de les mettre par ici ! »

Alors que Charly bavardait gaiement, Blaize le toisait du regard, espérant que ses yeux noirs suffiraient à faire cesser cette incontinence verbale intolérable. L'ancien gryffindor lui, avait parfaitement perçu le malaise mais il avait des instructions strictes de la matriarche et qui était-il pour s'opposer à Molly Weasley ? L'homme est très peu de chose face à sa propre mère et Charly l'avait souvent appris à ses dépends. Alors il ne baissa pas les bras devant le mutisme de son invité.

« - Hum… euh les gars t'ont préparé une chambre individuelle, elle est assez rudimentaire mais on n'a qu'un dortoir ici, la réserve n'est pas à la pointe de la modernité, on se contente un peu du minimum principalement parce que les bâtiments sont souvent réduits en cendre par les dragons. Les sorts ne sont pas assez puissants pour les laisser intacts en cas d'attaques mais on s'y habitue très vite tu verras, il suffit d'évacuer à temps… »

Charly attendit une réaction quelconque de Blaize mais il gardait le visage fermé et impénétrable alors que l'angoisse le bouffait presque de l'intérieur et se disputait à sa haine envers la progéniture exécrée.

« - Mais euh… hum… »

Charly sentait le malaise s'accroître, se raclant la gorge. Etant isolé, il n'avait aucune idée de cette haine viscérale que Blaize vouait aux enfants Weasley et Blaize lui-même ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il les détestait, c'était un peu par habitude, presqu'un devoir quasi ancestral qui ne trouvait de source nulle part, Draco avait souvent suggéré que les Weasley étaient un palliatif à Potter mais Blaize s'entérinait dans cette animosité dont il ne connaissait même plus l'origine. Draco avait vaguement expliqué le pourquoi de ce stage à Charly et ce qu'il en attendait pour Blaize et Harry avait donné quelques informations complémentaires mais Molly avait fait le plus gros semblait-il. Charly était professionnel et il formerait Blaize comme il avait formé les autres stagiaires, il aimait ses bêtes et ne plaisantait jamais avec elles.

« - Hum… donc les gars ont voulu faire ça bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de stagiaire ! Je leur ai prêté mon bureau pour l'occasion… »

Blaize ne desserrant pas les lèvres, Charly abandonna finalement et le trajet s'effectua dans le silence le plus total.

Une fois sur place, Blaize balaya des yeux les alentours : une vieille cabane de bois branlante au beau milieu d'une clairière au fin fond d'une forêt peu avenante. Des rugissements terrifiants retentissaient à intervalles irréguliers et Blaize ne put s'empêcher de noter les énormes nuages de fumée noire qui se propageaient au-dessus de leur tête : une réserve de dragons dans une forêt… honnêtement… ça soulevait des interrogations sur les compétences des dirigeants non ?

Charly voulut le rassurer mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps qu'une joyeuse équipe de dragonniers surgie de nulle part vint entourer/étouffer Blaize pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« - Hey les gars, doucement, vous allez lui faire peur !

- Pas mal le nouveau ! s'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns mi-long et aux yeux noisettes. » Elle avait une large brûlure à l'épaule qui semblait en passe de guérison et portait des vêtements extra larges et partiellement calcinés.

« - Ne fais pas attention à elle, lui murmura Charly, Crina est lesbienne mais elle aime bien mettre les nouveaux mal à l'aise ! »

Lorsque les dragonniers se dégagèrent enfin de lui, Charly entreprit de faire les présentations.

« - Les gars, voici Blaize, il va passer trois semaines avec nous, alors soyez sympas pas de coups fourrés et pas de bizutage improvisé ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse en fusillant un jeune homme chauve, assez petit avec un anneau dans le nez.

- Oh aller, Charly la dernière fois tout s'était bien terminé finalement, il s'est réveillé seulement trois jours après, et il a récupéré ses jambes en à peine un mois ! s'exclama le-chauve-à-l'anneau-dans-le-nez. »

Blaize écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il faillit faire demi-tour lorsque le visage rayonnant de Draco s'imposa à lui, visage qu'il aurait bien volontiers massacré…

« - J'ai dit pas de bizutage Pete ! réitéra fermement Charly.

- Ok, ok. répondit-il déçu en brandissant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. Une petite initiation alors… ? »

Le regard noir de Charly le fit taire sur le champ.

« - Bien. Le sadique avec l'anneau dans le nez, signala Charly à Blaize, c'est Petru. Il s'occupe du transit des tonnes de nourriture pour dragons, il réceptionne les bêtes et le fourrage et rétrécie le tout qu'on entrepose dans une caisse là-bas ! dit-il en désignant un recoin sombre de la forêt. C'est aussi lui qui dirige l'équipe qui nourrit les dragons tous les matins mais on essaie d'alterner pour ne pas trop se fatiguer et puis pour soigner les blessures, on a besoin d'une journée !

- Tout le monde m'appelle Pete ici ! précisa ce dernier avec un fort accent roumain. »

Blaize esquissa un signe de tête en sa direction. L'équipe avait l'air sympa, dommage qu'elle soit dirigée par un Weasley, se dit le Slytherin.

« - La demoiselle, à moitié rôtie, c'est Crina, euh… ne sois pas surpris mais elle prend sa douche avec nous… précisa-t-il en rosissant. »

Blaize se demandait où il était tombé. Sa salle de bain avec jacuzzi intégré allait horriblement lui manquer pendant trois semaines.

« - L'homme à la cigarette, dit-il encore en désignant une armoire à glace à la moustache brune plus épaisse que celle d'Hagrid, c'est Cosmin qui est parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il ne doit pas fumer au beau milieu d'une forêt. »

Effectivement, il pourrait déclencher un incendie, c'est pas comme les dragons… se dit Blaize tout en saluant l'armoire.

« - Danut, c'est l'homme au chapeau, personne ne connaît la couleur de ses cheveux, annonça Charly avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, il ne quitte jamais son chapeau ! Decebal, c'est un peu notre cuisinier attitré, disons que c'est celui qui cuisine le mieux de nous tous ! Et… Où est Mihai ? demanda-t-il en parcourant la clairière des yeux.

- Oh euh, c'est Norbert, il avait un peu de fièvre ce matin et Mihai a voulu lui donner la potion avant le dîner.

- QUOI ??? Il est parti tout seul ?? s'écria Charly en scrutant frénétiquement les alentours puis le ciel anormalement sombre.

- Tu connais Mihai ! commenta Pete d'un soupir.

- L'imbécile ! Mihai est dragonnier vétérinaire mais c'est aussi la plus grosse tête de mule qui existe ! pesta Charly à l'adresse de Blaize. »

Charly se tourna vers son équipe et Blaize vit son visage se transformer : ses sourcils froncés n'avaient plus rien d'avenants mais étaient concentrés et un million de choses semblaient lui traverser l'esprit en même temps. Les plis que formait son front donnaient à son visage un aspect impénétrable et toute sa physionomie hurlait que le chef avait pris les rennes. Blaize frissonna. Ce Charly n'avait rien avoir avec le jeune homme aux babillages futiles qui était venu le chercher sur l'aire de transplanage. C'était un homme qui avait la responsabilité de six autres sur le dos et l'un d'eux était en danger. Blaize apercevait enfin le leader, l'homme, le meneur, il ne voyait pas le second fils d'une fratrie qu'il exécrait, ni même le détestablement gentil jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli. A l'instant, il ne voyait plus que Charly, chef d'équipe courageux et responsable, prêt à risquer sa vie pour un membre du groupe, et il ignora la douce chaleur qui se propageait dans le creux de son ventre, celle qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité, protégé alors même qu'il évoluait au milieu de bêtes terrifiantes.

« - Decibal, prépare moi les bandages et les potions antalgiques, est-ce qu'il nous reste de la potion pour les brûlures ?

- A la cuisine, répondit Crina, j'y vais ! dit-elle en courant vers la cabane.

- Ok, répondit Charly, accio nimbus 2001, je vais le chercher tenez-vous prêts dès que j'arrive ! Norbert est assez incontrôlable ces temps-ci ! »

Blaize ne savait que faire ni que dire, il se contentait d'assister à la scène complètement décontenancé par le changement d'attitude de son hôte. Il déposa ses sacs au loin au cas où il aurait dû se rendre utile, il avait soigné quelques blessés pendant la guerre il avait encore quelques restes.

Toute l'équipe était en alerte, et Blaize pensait que ce genre de situation devait être plutôt courante dans cette clairière mais son angoisse ne se lénifiait pas. Il savait de quoi les dragons étaient capables. Ils connaissaient les dangers auxquels il s'exposait à cause de ce stage, il avait vue des milliers de mètres carrés envahis de bêtes maléfiques et d'hommes détestables succomber sous les flammes destructrices de ces monstres de feu et il se souvenait du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ces massives créatures d'avoir changé de camp bien avant qu'elles n'officient.

« - Ne reste pas là p'tit ! conseilla Cosmin de dessous l'épais fourrage barbique (j'invente des mots si je veux c'est mon histoire !! lol). Va y avoir du grabuge ! »

Blaize retroussait ses manches lorsque Charly arriva à pleine vitesse sur son balai supportant le corps inerte de Mihai. Un léger filet de sang s'échappait d'on ne savait trop où alors que les bras ballants du corps du roumain butaient contre le manche du balai.

« - Des bandages ! hurla Charly. Du désinfectant, potion régénératrice, potion de sommeil, dépêchez-vous ! Norbert l'a salement amoché cette fois ! La jambe ! Occupez-vous de sa jambe ! cria-t-il alors que tous s'affairaient autour de lui et que la jambe pendait en un angle dont Blaize était certain qu'il n'était pas le bon.

- Est-ce qu'il est conscient ? demanda Crina en aspergeant les bandages de potions antalgiques et désinfectantes.

- Non mais donne-lui la potion de sommeil, je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille pendant qu'on le soigne ! Il va souffrir le martyr sinon ! ordonna Charly d'une voix sans appel. »

Blaize vit Crina vider la totalité de la fiole dans la bouche du jeune homme. Avant de le retourner sur le ventre et de lui tourner la tête pour que Charly puisse soigner les blessures.

« - Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis son arrivée.

« - Non ça ira, on a l'habitude ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura Charly d'un sourire sincère mais crispé. »

Blaize vit Charly apposer sa baguette sur chacune des blessures du jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau, puis alterner les potions de guérison et de désinfection avec celles antalgiques et réparatrices. Il pouvait voir d'épaisses gouttes de sueur dévaler les tempes du jeune Weasley et il était quasiment persuadé que l'odeur de brûlé provenait de la peau du Gryffindor. Pourtant le jeune homme restait concentré sur sa tâche et ne vacillait pas. Lorsque Charly eut couvert l'ensemble des blessures, ils portèrent le blessé à l'intérieur et Blaize suivit le petit groupe. Il observait tout ce petit monde s'agiter lestement autour de lui comme si ce genre de situation se produisait tous les jours et peut-être bien que c'était le cas finalement.

Une fois le blessé installé, Charly se tourna automatiquement vers Blaize.

« - Les gars vont s'occuper de lui, viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta chambre, désolé pour l'accueil mouvementé mais Mihai est une tête brûlée ! La pire de toute en fait ! Et puis il adore prendre soin de mon Norbert ! termina tendrement Charly.

- Charly ! interpela Crina alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la cabane, tu ne peux pas laisser ton bras comme ça, il faut le soigner, tu as déjà fait une infection le mois dernier et c'était le même bras. »

Charly se retourna et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« - Ca va aller Crina, je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure ! Je vais d'abord installer Blaize, on verra ça ensuite ! »

Charly entendit Crina grommeler quelque chose après son inconscience mais ne releva pas.

Il guida Blaize dans le long corridor. Il y avait quelques cadres accrochés, des portraits des membres de l'équipe ou des photos de groupes, toutes soigneusement encadrées mais quelque peu abîmées par de précédents incendies semblait-il. Blaize regarda curieusement chaque photo, ils ne semblaient pas avoir grand-chose ici mais tous les visages étaient rayonnants et Blaize se dit que c'était probablement une vocation lorsque Charly s'arrêta à la dernière porte.

« - Voilà, dit-il avant de l'ouvrir, ici ce sera ta chambre, c'est assez spartiate mais il y a un lit et une armoire où ranger tes affaires. En face, c'est notre dortoir. On dort tous dans la même pièce alors parfois c'est un peu bruyant quand les gars chahutent mais tu n'auras qu'à taper un coup sur la porte et ils se tairont. La porte à gauche du dortoir c'est la salle de bain, il n'y en a qu'une et comme je te disais on prend tous notre douche ensemble… si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, dit-il en rosissant, tu peux la prendre avant ou après nous. Le petit déjeuner est à 7h00 et tout le monde prend sa douche vers 6h30. Le midi bien souvent on n'a pas le temps de manger mais je suis sûr que Decebal pourra te préparer quelque chose si tu lui demandes. Pour le soir, et bien, on dîne à 20h00 et pour ce qui est de la douche ça dépend de l'humeur mais en général on la prend ensemble quand même… Voilà. Est-ce que tu as des questions ? interrogea Charly.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ici ? demanda brusquement Blaize en regardant autour de lui.

- En fait, la même chose que nous je crois. Le matin, il faut nourrir les dragons et faire leur toilette, l'après-midi, une équipe est chargée de faire voler les dragons adultes, s'ils ne se dépensent pas ils sont ingérables ! observa tendrement Charly. Et l'autre équipe s'occupe de dresser les jeunes dragons. Je suis au dressage jusqu'à 16h00 ensuite, je dois m'occuper de la couveuse. Mais être dragonnier c'est bien plus que trois semaines de formation alors les stagiaires ici ne font que nous accompagner sur le terrain mais ne participent pas. Pourtant Merlin sait que Draco a insisté ! soupira Charly alors que Blaize grimaçait.

- La couveuse ? s'étonna Blaize. Mais je pensais que les dragonnes étaient très protectrices avec leurs œufs ?

- Oui mais pour les préserver on est obligé de leur prendre les œufs, la vie en captivité ou du moins dans la réserve n'est pas la même que la vie sauvage… Et c'est assez… sportif je dois dire ! En général, on remplace l'œuf par un substitut magique, un peu comme les canaris finalement ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. »

Blaize observa un instant le jeune homme devant lui. Il avait un magnifique sourire, et il s'étonna et/ou se dégoûta de le trouver très sympathique, rien à voir avec le balourd de Ron ou les tarés de jumeaux, et ce gratte papier corrompu de Percy.

« - Est-ce que tu… hésita Charly… tu voudrais… enfin… m'accompagner à la couveuse pour voir les bébés ? osa timidement Charly. Certains œufs vont bientôt…

- Non, hors de question que j'aille me salir là-bas ! coupa sèchement Blaize, encore sous le choc de trouver un Weasley agréable.

- Oh, répondit Charly gêné, bien sûr tu dois être fatigué, le voyage tout ça… je vais te laisser t'installer. »

Blaize le regarda partir vers la pièce principale ignorant le regard blessé qu'avait eu Charly.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit ce qui allait être son chez lui pour trois semaines : une simple petite chambre de bois, aucun tableau, aucune photo, aucune fioriture, simplement un lit de bois, une vieille couverture de laine rêche qui devait probablement gratter, pensa Blaize et une vieille armoire qui tenait debout par miracle. Il déballa lentement ses affaires, quelques vieux tee-shirts, des jeans en pagaille, rien de bien élégant, il ne désirait qu'une chose de ce voyage : rentrer en vie et accessoirement clouer le bec à son meilleur ami. Il était déterminé à affronter tout ce qui se présenterait sans broncher et retourner enfin à sa petite vie tranquille, sans manquer de signaler à Draco qu'il pouvait se mettre son plan foireux où il pensait !

Ce qui l'inquiétait particulièrement était cette sensation curieuse au creux de son ventre lorsque le cadet des Weasley était dans les environs, il ne voulait pas le trouver agréable, encore moins sympathique et il n'avait certainement pas remarqué à quel point ses épaules étaient larges et combien ses fesses étaient rondes. Blaize avait une vie bien rangée et il n'était pas prêt à la voir complètement bouleversée, il ne pouvait pas renier ses croyances intimes. Les Weasley n'étaient pas des traîtres puisque lui-même avait choisi son camp et s'était battu contre Voldemort, cette histoire de sang pur était désormais complètement obsolète. Ils étaient pauvres, certes mais la vraie richesse venait rarement de là où on s'attendait à ce qu'elle fût. Alors qu'est-ce qui le poussait à haïr tant les enfants de parents qui étaient presque les siens ? Si Blaize avait été honnête, il aurait probablement avoué à quel point il les enviait parce qu'en dépit de leur pauvreté matérielle, il ne pouvait nier que les enfants Weasley avaient tout, tout ce qu'il avait toujours inconsciemment voulu et c'était également la raison pour laquelle il était si dur avec Draco parfois, parce que Draco avait lui aussi quelque chose que Blaize crevait d'avoir mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Et ce besoin le dévorait petit à petit lorsqu'il rentrait le soir dans son appartement vide et sombre. Même son travail pourtant au centre de toutes ses priorités perdait de son intérêt, alors qu'il avait la fugace impression que tout le monde rayonnait autour de lui : Molly et Arthur, les jumeaux, Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Greg et même ce Charly !

Le soir venu, Blaize ruminait dans sa chambre, une minuscule fenêtre éclairait à peine la petite pièce mais il avait une vue imprenable sur les flammes de dragons qui déchiraient l'horizon. Trois coups retentirent à la porte, il se redressa et elle s'ouvrit doucement sur un robuste jeune homme roux maculé de taches de rousseur à tel point que le caramel doré coulait sur la peau jusqu'en des endroits qui le faisaient frémir. Son vieux tee-shirt vert troué et brûlé par endroit camouflait à peine les anciennes blessures jonchant sa peau et découvrait son bras enveloppé d'un bandage immaculé, reste des brûlures de son sauvetage improvisé.

L'ancien Gryffindor passa timidement la porte, chargé d'un plateau qu'il portait difficilement, sa blessure semblait être très douloureuse et affichait une curieuse teinte violacée. Blaize lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel.

« - Blaize ? appela doucement Charly. Je… tu n'es pas venu dîner avec nous alors je me disais que tu avais peut-être un peu faim, c'était une longue journée, je t'ai fait un plateau et les gars t'ont gardé du dessert. Profites-en ça n'arrive pas souvent, ce sont des rapaces tu sais, parfois ils…

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, HEIN WEASLEY ??? éructa Blaize en bondissant de son lit. POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS AVEC TON PLATEAU ET TES MANIERES DE GENTIL GARCON A VOMIR !!! JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE TU ES ALORS NE JOUE PAS A CA AVEC MOI !!! »

Il donna un violent coup dans le plateau qui valsa sur le mur avant de s'écraser au sol sans que Charly ne puisse rien. Il le regardait, hébété, le regard blessé. Il ne connaissait pas ou très peu le jeune homme mais son père lui avait assuré qu'il était charmant et bêtement il l'avait cru et sa mère lui avait affirmé qu'il était terrorisé et qu'il avait intérêt à tout faire pour qu'il passe trois semaines idylliques et ce que Molly Weasley veut, Molly Weasley obtient. Il avait voulu que son séjour soit agréable pas seulement pour la matriarche mais aussi parce que ses parents lui avaient certifié que Blaize était un jeune homme formidable qui avait beaucoup souffert, sa mère lui avait tout dit de l'état dans lequel l'avait mis la perte de ses parents et comment ils s'étaient occupés de lui jusqu'à présent.

Blaize de son côté était hors de lui, Il ne voyait que ce Weasley le giflant de son bonheur en plein visage et il aurait voulu écraser son poing sur ce sourire obscène qu'il affichait sans cesse, lui arracher avec les ongles cette joie de vivre qu'il ne trouvait nulle part. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit et il fulminait littéralement de cette exhibition ostentatoire dont il n'avait que faire ! Il ne pouvait que prendre ce nom qu'il aimait et méprisait à la fois et en faire tout l'objet de sa haine et de sa frustration.

« - TU CROIS QUE PARCE QUE JE SUIS ICI JE VAIS JOUER LES FANS DU GRAND DRAGONNIER, TU CROIS QUE PARCE QUE TU T'APPELLES WEASLEY TU AS TOUS LES DROITS ?? TU CROIS QUE PARCE QUE TON DRAGON A FAIT LE MENAGE APRES LA GUERRE CA FAIT DE TOI UN HEROS !! CONNERIES !!! TU ES UN LACHE PLANQUE AU MILIEU DE NULLE PART ALORS QUE TES PARENTS RISQUAIENT LEURS VIES PENDANT LA GUERRE !!! TOI TU JOUAIS AU BIENHEUREUX ICI AVEC TES DRAGONS ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT DE N'ARRIVER QU'A LA FIN DE LA BATAILLE HEIN ?? QUAND TOUT LE MONDE EST MORT OU AGONISE AU SOL PENDANT QUE TU T'ASSOIES TRANQUILLEMENT SUR TON DRAGON ET LE LAISSE FINIR DE TRAVAIL POUR ENSUITE RETOURNER A TA PETITE VIE TRANQUILLE !!! FOUS LE CAMP !! FOUS LE CAMPS D'ICI !!! »

Charly regardait Blaize comme si son dragon s'était mis à lui parler, il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait s'effondrer ou le cogner, qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il ne reconnaissait pas les traits du jeune homme déformés par une rage dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, une rage destructrice qui le clouait sur place. Il était atterré. Pendant de longues minutes, il regarda le jeune homme noir haletant sous la colère, puis il s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de verre et la nourriture jonchant le sol, écrasant une larme dont il ignorait la provenance. Il avait le cœur lourd. Il ne comprenait pas. Charly ne pleurait pas, il était solide et fort, un meneur d'hommes, un battant, un roc, mais devant cette colère brûlante, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces yeux noirs assombris par le ressentiment le bouleversaient autant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, lui, un homme respecté et admiré de son équipe était courbé au sol, ramassant les débris du courroux slytherinien, masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait ces larmes inexplicables.

Il sauva quelques restes qui pouvaient être mangés, les disposa comme il put sur le plateau de bois et le posa à quelques pas du lit murmurant un faible :

« - Je suis désolé. »

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, les bris de verre lui lacérant les doigts. La douleur ne le fit même pas réagir, c'était ailleurs qu'il avait mal. Toutes ces années où il avait vécu la guerre de loin, tentant de rassembler les sorciers en Roumanie mais finalement bien à l'abri dans sa cabane de bois. Et si Blaize avait raison ?

Blaize crut qu'il allait exploser, la culpabilité lui vrilla les entrailles et il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'effondrant contre le bol de porcelaine, restituant le repas qu'il n'avait pas pris. Il n'avait eu aucun droit de parler à Charly de cette façon mais son attitude si gentille si attentionnée, l'avait rendu fou, fou parce qu'en voyant Charly, en acceptant ce qu'il était il aurait dû admettre que sa haine des enfants Weasley ne se justifiait plus. Peut-être ne s'était-elle jamais justifiée d'ailleurs. Peut-être avait-il eu tort cette fois mais Blaize Zabini n'avait jamais tort, c'était un fait avéré. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait haïr ce Weasley comme il détestait les autres sous n'importe quel prétexte. Et si tout n'était qu'un masque ? Une odieuse tromperie ? Une duperie insidieuse ? Curieusement son instinct avait voté contre… parce qu'il avait le visage bienveillant de Molly et la gentillesse d'Arthur, parce qu'il avait ce courage inhérent à cette famille et ces qualités de cœur qu'il admirait tant chez ce couple exemplaire. Charly était un homme bon… et si Blaize avait été honnête, il aurait reconnu qu'il voulait explorer tous les aspects pouvait revêtir ce mot chez Charly…

Son estomac encore barbouillé mais ne pouvant plus régurgiter, il sortit finalement de la salle de bain et tomba sur Mihai.

« - Salut, je suis Mihai. se présenta le roumain d'une voix claire.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda simplement Blaize.

- Oh mieux, heureusement que Charly était là Norbert a bien failli me bouffer cette fois ! s'exclama le vétérinaire.

- Bien tant mieux alors. fut tout ce que tout ce que Blaize trouva à répondre encore absorbé par son comportement abject qu'il tentait de justifier par tous les moyen auprès de sa conscience inquisitrice.

- Tu sais les murs sont très fins ici, commença Mihai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Charly mais tout le monde adore le boss ici. Peu de gens le savent, en fait seulement l'équipe, mais avant que Harry n'arrive sur le champ de bataille, nous étions déjà là, prêts à réceptionner les dragons seulement tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

- MIHAI !! NON !

- Ferme-là Decibal, ce petit con a le droit de savoir ! éructa Mihai d'un ton sans appel. »

Puis il se tourna vers le petit con, les yeux obscurcis de fureur.

« - Hey je ne te… commença à protester Blaize.

- La ferme et écoute-moi ! Les dragons étaient en retard et nous étions placés pile sur le chemin qu'ont emprunté Voldemort et ses troupes et malheureusement pour nous, nous nous sommes faits repérer… raconta encore le vétérinaire.

- Je ne…

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! coupa-t-il si brutalement que Blaize ne put qu'obtempérer. Charly s'est battu contre Voldemort en personne et il a failli crever, ensuite il est monté sur son dragon à moitié éventré pour finir le travail ! Alors la prochaine fois que toi et ta jolie petite gueule faîtes ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix contre Charly, je m'arrangerais pour que tu n'en aies plus jamais l'occasion et crois-moi ce sera douloureux ! Pigé ? »

Les deux compagnons s'en retournèrent sans un regard pour Blaize, plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était convaincu maintenant qu'il avait fait fausse route sur toute la ligne mais comment revenir en arrière ?

Il pénétra la pièce commune avec quelques réserves persuadé que tous avaient entendu les propos odieux qu'il avait crachés au visage de leur héros. Si la pièce était pleine de rires et de plaisanteries grivoises en tous genres, elles cessèrent à la minute où Blaize pénétra la pièce mais il ne se départit ni de son calme ni de son sang froid. Et alors même que ses entrailles se rappelaient douloureusement à lui, il demanda :

« - Est-ce que Weas… Charly est là ?

- Il n'a pas quitté le dortoir depuis ton petit numéro ! reprocha Crina. »

Blaize ne répondit pas et se dirigea droit vers le dortoir. Il frappa trois coups secs et entra directement pour trouver Charly allongé sur son lit.

« - Weasley ? »

Charly sursauta, il n'avait semble-t-il pas entendu Blaize frapper ni même entrer. Blaize observa la pièce consciencieusement. Elle était bien différente de sa petit chambre, elle était vivante, des photos ornaient chaque pan de mur, les photos de familles, de groupes, des amis, leurs vies s'étalaient sur les minces murs de bois, le linge répandu sur le sol ou plié sur les lits avec science, chaque table de chevet avait sa particularité selon la personnalité du membre de l'équipe : un étui à cigarette, un porte-chapeaux, une déclinaison de bijoux pour le nez et d'autres petits objets qui rendaient l'endroit chaleureux et convivial. Blaize réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait accroché aucune photo sur les murs de sa chambre, que ce soit celle de fortune ou celle de son appartement, parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas…

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Charly d'une voix rauque.

- Ca suffit ! Arrête on dirait ta mère ! rabroua Blaize. »

Charly eut un sourire tendre à la mention de la matriarche mais ne répondit pas.

« - Je me suis fait passer un savon par ton équipe ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils mi amusé mi-ennuyé. »

Après tout, il ne savait pas vraiment comment présenter des excuses, Blaize avait toujours raison quoiqu'il arrive. Ils avaient entendu de nombreuses manières de s'excuser mais n'en avait retenu aucune. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi puisqu'il avait toujours raison ?

« - Ils sont parfois très protecteurs un peu comme ma mère ! plaisanta Charly tout en lui renvoyant sa boutade. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

Blaize l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre. Il était couché sur le ventre, avait relevé un coude et tourné la tête pour le regarder. Il avait ce sourire enfantin qu'il avait parfois vu sur le visage des copies (les jumeaux) lorsqu'un de leur coup foireux faisait mouche. Mais leur sourire était moins… plus… ne faisait pas ces petits…

« - Que si j'élevais la voix encore une fois sur leur boss adoré, j'allais le sentir passer… finit-il par avouer. »

Charly éclata de rire, parfaitement conscient qu'aucun d'eux ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui : Molly les avait tous savamment briefés ! Et armoire à glace ou dragonnier, quand Molly parle on s'écrase et on écoute.

« - Mihai. »

Blaize hocha la tête. Mais ce n'était pas une question.

« - Ecoute Charly, je… hais tous les Weasley ! Sauf tes parents ! se rattrapa-t-il rapidement. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. »

Charly observa le jeune homme puis se retourna sur le dos et s'assit sur le lit.

« - Tu ne me connais même pas comment tu peux me haïr ?? s'indigna Charly. La haine, c'est quelque chose que l'on voue à des monstres comme Voldemort ou Grindelwald, c'est une profonde révulsion, un écœurement révoltant qui te soulève les tripes et te vrille les entrailles. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu ressens quand tu me vois ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être… Draco dit que quand Potter a vaincu Voldemort et s'est mis avec lui il m'a fallu un substitut à haïr et que c'est tombé sur tes frères et toi, je ne sais pas ! C'est ce que pense Draco mais Draco est un imbécile alors…

- Et toi aussi !! répliqua Charly une légère rancœur dans la voix. Blaize, passe ces trois semaines avec nous et si tu me hais encore dans trois semaines alors tu pourras me débiter toutes les horreurs que tu veux ! Mais tu ne peux pas m'ériger au même rang que Voldemort, je ne te le permettrai pas ! avertit sagement mais fermement Charly. »

Blaize se dandina légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, peu certain de ce qu'il devait répondre, bien sûr que Charly n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, mais surtout il avait cette question au bord des lèvres qu'il mordait pour ne pas la laisser échapper. Puis il n'y tint plus.

« - Est-ce que tu as vraiment combattu Voldemort ? »

Charly se leva et s'approcha lentement de Blaize, ses chaussettes blanches glissaient sur le bois vernis, le caressaient dans un bruissement séducteur. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme noir, il planta fermement ses yeux dans ceux dorés de son vis-à-vis et souleva son tee-shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine. Une large cicatrice traversait la totalité de son ventre d'un bout à l'autre de ses flancs, blanche et fine, elle avait dû découper les chairs d'un seul mouvement.

Blaize ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la fine ligne rosée et avança un doigt tremblant que Charly ne stoppa pas, il était comme hypnotisé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle haletant, sa main semblait parcourir des kilomètres tant le geste était lent et hésitant. Puis la chair toucha la chair, un doigt sauvage et curieux sur la longue cicatrice blême, retraçant la légère boursouflure de l'empreinte. Il était captivé par la marque du souvenir, réminiscence d'une bataille qu'il ne voulait qu'oublier et qu'il voyait ressurgir à travers ce tracé audacieux. Aspiré par ce sceau maléfique, il ne sentit même pas Charly trembler sous le touché fasciné alors que la pulpe de son doigt descendait depuis le haut de son flanc droit jusqu'à la partie gauche de son aine, Charly dont les jambes ne tarderaient pas à flancher et lorsque Blaize caressa lentement l'extrémité de la cicatrice et plongea son doigt sous le pantalon qui la recouvrait, Charly dut s'accrocher à son tee-shirt et Blaize sursauta comme s'il se réveillait brusquement d'un rêve étrange et perturbant pour revenir à la réalité et il réalisa soudainement la portée de son geste.

Charly était si rouge et si haletant qu'il ne put que cacher son embarras dans le creux du cou de Blaize, se rapprochant encore du corps si chaud, accroché au vieux tee-shirt, il voulait fondre sa honte dans le corps puissant qui le supportait. Et Blaize put sentir ce que Charly ne pouvait plus cacher, la main du Vert et Argent s'était presque naturellement posée sur le ventre de Charly lorsque celui-ci l'avait agrippé et le tenait serré si fort contre lui qu'il ne pouvait l'enlever, sa main coincée entre leurs deux corps et une franche érection contre sa cuisse.

« - Je suis désolé, s'excusa Charly murmurant faiblement frottant son visage contre le cou du jeune homme comme pour effacer le rouge de ses joues, ça fait si longtemps, je… je suis désolé, je ne suis pourtant plus un adolescent ! »

Puis il se détacha brusquement de Blaize et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'en revenait pas de n'avoir pas pu maîtriser son corps alors même qu'il se rappelait les horreurs que lui avait dites le Slytherin. Il ne se rappelait pas que son corps ait jamais réagi si promptement à un autre corps. Certes, il trouvait le sexe très agréable mais ce n'était pas un élément indispensable à sa vie et son corps ne réagissait jamais sans sollicitation directe.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes hommes firent comme si rien n'était arrivé et le début du calvaire de Blaize commença. Il dura une semaine, une semaine d'observation et de prise de note intensive, une semaine à étudier, noter, analyser, inscrire, déduire, compulser. Un stage intensif. Blaize comptait les jours et serrait les dents, il ne lui restait plus que quinze jours et Arthur et Molly lui avaient envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'ils passeraient le chercher à la fin du stage ce qui leur permettrait de voir Charly.

« - Bien ce matin Blaize accompagnera Cosmin, Danut et Pete qui doivent nourrir et faire la toilette des dragons ensuite Blaize, tu reviendras pour le dressage des petits pendant que les autres iront faire voler les adultes. Mais tu ne feras qu'observer, même petits certains dragons sont de vrais teignes et comme ce sera ta première fois, mieux vaut que tu restes à l'arrière, c'est plus prudent ! Ensuite vous aurez quartier libre le temps que j'aille à la couveuse jusqu'au dîner. »

Les deux équipes se séparèrent et volèrent jusqu'aux dragons, Blaize un peu en retrait. Il n'avait pas amené son balai, il n'avait que ce vieux tas de bois qui volait à peine et ne sachant pas le manipuler correctement, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque, il avait survécu aux dragons jusque là, ça aurait été bête de mourir d'une chute de balai. Il resta donc à observer les professionnels sur son machin volant à peine.

« - PETE, UN PEU PLUS A GAUCHE, A GAUCHE JE TE DIS ! COMMENT TU VEUX QU'IL L'ATTRAPE TA VACHE SI TU LA FOUS DANS SON DOS ! hurla Cosmin.

- Ok, fais-là voler dans ma direction et je lancerai un sort contre le vent pour la déposer dans sa gueule. rétorqua Pete.

- Ok, c'est parti ! »

Les deux hommes avaient une agilité sans pareille et Blaize n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un voler avec autant d'habileté, ils maîtrisaient parfaitement leur balai, comme s'ils obéissaient directement à la pensée sans même qu'ils n'aient à faire le moindre mouvement. La grâce, la rapidité et les réflexes, ces hommes avaient tout, les meilleurs joueurs de quidditch du monde auraient rougi de honte devant un tel spectacle. Pourtant tout n'allait pas comme ils le voulaient et le dragon était bien trop agité.

« - BLAIZE ! hurla Danut, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Quelque chose, cria Blaize à son tour, mais quoi ? »

Blaize n'avait aucune envie de participer mais ils les avaient bien observés toute la semaine et il devait reconnaître qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu sur le terrain, la prise de note c'était bien les premiers jours… alors pourquoi ne pas tenter une petite observation participante ?

« - Il est trop agité ! Il faut que tu le distraies ! conseilla Pete.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Vous en avez de bonnes vous !! Comment on peut distraire un dragon ?? »

Blaize se trouvait presque en face du dragon et ses immenses yeux jaunes et globuleux ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Alors il commença à virevolter autour du dragon qui le mangeait littéralement des yeux pour que les deux dragonniers puissent officier, il lui tournait autour captant toute son attention, devant, derrière sur les flancs par-dessous, les pupilles étrécies ne le perdaient pas une seconde, détaillant chaque mouvement, il reniflait le déplacement de l'air et l'angle d'inclinaison du balai, jusqu'à ce que…

« - BLAIZE !!! ATTENTION SA QUEUE !!!!! »

Mais trop tard, le jeune slytherin avait été éjecté de son balai par une queue vengeresse et sans pitié. Pete plongea en piquet pour le rattraper mais Blaize avait bien trop d'avance. La hauteur était vertigineuse et la chute spectaculaire, il tombait, inconscient, en piquet, son corps tournant parfois sur lui-même au gré du vent comme une feuille morte. De plus en plus vite, il ne s'écraserait pas sur le sol, il exploserait !

« - IL VA TROP VITE ! Hurla Cosmin, IL VA S'ECRASER ! DIRIGE-LE VERS LES ARBRES !!

- NON ! Hurla Danut. IL VA S'EMPALER ! C'EST BIEN TROP DANGEREUX !! »

Et Pete plongea à sa suite, il n'avait jamais volé si vite, il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi le mur du son, il ne pouvait plus rien, il se laissait juste tomber, le balai tenu fermement entre ses jambes pour se donner encore l'illusion qu'il contrôlerait la chute ! Ses oreilles bourdonnantes étaient en sang et le vent freinait presque sa course pourtant il fendait l'air comme jamais déchirant l'horizon et les nuages, plongeant droit comme une flèche priant Merlin d'arriver à temps. Arrivé presqu'à la hauteur de Blaize, il tendit le bras pour le saisir mais sa main moite ne parvenait pas à agripper le tee-shirt, il était pourtant si près mais Blaize, inconscient ne pouvait pas l'aider, dans un dernière effort qui lui déchira les muscles de l'épaule, il effectua une savante pirouette qui le fit s'écraser sur le sol boueux de la clairière, Blaize lui tombant lourdement dessus. Il avait probablement deux côtes cassées mais ils étaient en vie, tous les deux.

« - Il faut le ramener à la cabane, la queue de Toré est venimeuse, je ne sais pas qu'il a été touché par les pointes ! Vite ! Mihai lui donnera la potion ! pressa Cosmin la moustache tremblante.

- Pete, il te faut des soins aussi ! Tu voleras avec Danut ! Ton balai est fichu de toute façon ! dit-il en regardant les débris de l'engin qui les avait sauvés. Moi je m'occupe de Blaize ! On est toujours dans la zone anti transplanage, il faut qu'on s'éloigne un peu ! J'envoie un patronus à Mihai pour le prévenir !

- Ok, on se rejoint à la cabane ! »

Ils volèrent tant bien que mal, très lentement jusqu'à la cabane avant de rejoindre la zone de transplanage et finalement la cabane. Mihai les attendait déjà avec tout le nécessaire de soins, parfaitement habitué aux situations d'urgence. Le patronus n'avait pas été très clair dans la précipitation mais Mihai avait saisi le plus important : accident, blessés.

« - Vite pose-le là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Mihai qui s'affairait déjà autour des fioles et bandages.

- Et bien… on lui a demandé de distraire Toré… avoua Pete.

- QUOI ?? Mais vous êtes malades !!! Vous savez très bien que les stagiaires sont sensés observer et rester au sol ! »

Mihai était hors de lui, il savait que Charly serait intraitable, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il ne tolérait aucune entorse au règlement lorsque la sécurité d'un individu était en jeu. Ils adoraient tous leur boss mais Charly pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'il était furieux. Et il ne manquerait pas de leur passer le savon du siècle pour cette erreur de jugement monumentale.

« - Est-ce qu'il a touché la queue ? interrogea Mihai en vidant une potion analgésique dans la gorge de Blaize.

- Disons que c'est plutôt elle qui l'a heurté… répondit Cosmin, il volait pour le distraire et il n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter, c'est ça qui l'a désarçonné.

- Et les pointes ? recentra Mihai tentant d'évaluer la gravité des ecchymoses.

- On ne sait pas ! souffla Pete. On n'a pas eu le temps de voir, tout s'est passé trop vite !

- Ok bon je vais quand même lui donner la potion, on ne sait jamais. trancha le vétérinaire. »

Il s'activa le plus vite possible puis ils transportèrent Blaize dans sa chambre et Mihai lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve qui aiderait son organisme à recharger ses batteries.

De retour dans la salle commune, les conversations fusèrent.

« - Comment vont tes côtes ? demanda Mihai.

- Ca va, la potion que tu m'as donnée commence à faire effet ! répondit faiblement Pete.

- Eh bien prie pour que Charly ne te les brise pas ! rétorqua le vétérinaire.

- Tu vas lui dire ? interrogea le blessé légèrement paniqué.

- Moi non, mais toi t'as plutôt intérêt ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- Et merde ! s'exclama Pete.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Toré était agité et avec Blaize qui le distrayait je pensais qu'on aurait pu y arriver mais il n'a pas encore nos réflexes et Toré l'a éjecté de son balai d'un coup de queue, j'ai plongé pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase. expliqua Pete. »

Charly rentra éreinté, deux heures plus tard, après sa visite à la couveuse qui s'éternisait souvent. Un des petits allait bientôt naître et Charly y était particulièrement attaché, il voulait à tout prix assister à cette naissance alors le peu de temps qu'il avait, il le consacrait à la couveuse.

« - Salut les gars ! Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'un morceau de pain sur la table. Je suis affamé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dîner ? »

Les regards fuyant le sien Charly ne fut pas dupe.

« - Très bien. Qui est blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit remplacer et combien ça va nous coûter ? demanda-t-il presque blasé. »

Quelques toussotements se firent entendre avant que Crina ne prenne la parole pour les autres. Charly était un gentleman, il ne lui ferait rien à elle…

« - Blaize a été…

- C'est bon je vais lui dire, intervint Pete.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaize ? demanda Charly curieusement inquiet.

- Je lui ai demandé de nous donner un coup de main pour nourrir les dragons ce matin, on n'arrivait pas à fourrer la première vache dans la gueule de Toré. Il a été heurté par la queue de cette furie et il est tombé de son balai, il est dans sa chambre, Mihai l'a soigné et lui a donné une potion de sommeil. »

Charly leur lança un regard noir et jeta un glacial : « _On réglera ça tout à l'heure_ ! » avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Blaize.

Le jeune homme était tranquillement endormi, le visage paisible et Charly le trouva magnifique. Il n'avait plus eu de relation avec personne depuis longtemps mais il était parfaitement conscient que Blaize le fascinait à un point qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, en dépit de son comportement abject, Charly était irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Il s'était attendu à devoir à un moment ou l'autre lui rabattre son caquet s'il avait tout vu de l'arrogant et irritant jeune homme que Draco lui avait décrit, il avait dû reconnaître que ça l'avait intrigué bien plus que ça ne l'avait agacé. Son corps avait été touché autant que le reste de sa personne. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul homme en dehors de ses camarades qu'il voyait depuis longtemps, peut-être parce qu'il se doutait que sous cet immense tas de mépris se cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond comme le lui avait discrètement suggéré Harry, qu'en grattant un peu sous les insultes faciles, il trouverait autre chose comme Harry avait trouvé Draco, mais au fond de lui déjà, il savait qu'il avait accepté Blaize avant même de le rencontrer depuis qu'il avait parlé avec son père et Harry, il savait que Blaize était spécial et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près du malade.

Blaize remua un peu sentant probablement inconsciemment la chaleur se dégageant de l'autre corps et le lit s'affaisser, il déposa sa tête près de la cuisse de Charly. N'osant plus un mouvement, Charly se contenta de poser sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main aérienne. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas.

Le matin accueillit quelques timides rayons de soleil. Charly, caressait tendrement la joue de Blaize, l'autre joue toujours contre la cuisse du dragonnier porterait sûrement la marque du textile. Puis Blaize remua la tête cherchant la chaleur de la main apaisante qu'il trouva pour finalement ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

« - Bonjour, murmura Charly la voix rauque. »

Blaize grogna, encore groggy de la potion et de sommeil. Il s'étira langoureusement sous le rire moqueur de Charly, il n'avait pas dû réaliser sa présence. Puis Blaize referma les yeux, frottant son visage contre la cuisse du dragonnier qui perdit son sourire moqueur pour gagner quelques rougeurs. Enfin, il sentit Blaize tressaillir contre lui. Il venait probablement de réaliser.

Il se releva brusquement, Charly était persuadé que s'il avait pu rougir, il aurait été écarlate à l'instant. Mais le fils Weasley fut bon prince et ne releva pas la gêne de son stagiaire.

« - Hey, comment tu te sens ? murmura-t-il.

- A l'instant ? demanda la voix encore ensommeillée. »

Charly hocha la tête.

« - Plutôt mort de honte… »

Charly ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« - Est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ici ? demanda Blaize en fuyant le regard de son hôte.

- Oui. répondit Charly en cherchant son regard. »

Il se saisit du menton du slytherin pour le forcer à le regarder mais n'y parvint pas. Il mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles pleines et gonflées du jeune homme mais le pouvait-il ?

« - Ne fais pas ça. murmura Blaize interceptant son regard voyageant de sa bouche à ses yeux. Tu es un Weasley ! »

Charly en avait marre, sept jours qu'il était là et sept jours qu'il bloquait littéralement sur son nom de famille sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée du pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Contrairement au reste de la famille d'un naturel plutôt emporté Charly était plus posé et plus calme. Blaize avait bousculé toute sa vie en à peine une semaine et lui, pauvre idiot, il en redemandait et ce besoin se disputait à celui qu'il avait de lui emboutir son beau visage pour mettre fin à ces convictions tenaces et infondées ! Il se releva brusquement et lança sèchement :

« - Pour aujourd'hui tu resteras ici pour te reposer, on verra ce qu'on peut te faire faire demain. »

Et il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

La journée s'écoula très lentement pour Blaize, il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette petite cabane de bois, et il ne pouvait même pas sortir explorer les environs, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il passa son temps à observer les visages sur les photos, deviner l'exact moment pendant lequel elles avaient été saisies, quelle situation les y avait conduits, il détailla les sourires et les expressions figées, les regards vitreux et les éclats de rire. Il rumina toute la journée ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même et à la fin de la journée il avait pris sa décision : il essuierait les remarques désobligeantes de Draco en serrant les dents, il perdrait volontiers de sa superbe mais il ne resterait pas ici ou il se perdrait, lui, et ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Tout ce sur quoi il avait bâti ses convictions était entrain de rendre l'âme, de fondre sous le regard chaleureux d'un dragonnier, en à peine une semaine, il sentait sa vie lui échapper et il refusait catégoriquement de perdre le contrôle qu'il avait mis tant de temps à reconstruire, à retrouver, cet équilibre qui le maintenait debout, ces certitudes qui le définissaient et faisaient qu'il trouvait enfin quelqu'un qu'il puisse regarder dans son miroir le matin sans avoir à rougir. Il accueillit le retour de l'équipe avec un sourire quasi extatique mais son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Charly n'était pas avec eux.

« - Charly n'est pas là ? interrogea Blaize.

- Non, le soir, il va souvent à la couveuse, il y reste tard, il adore ses bébés ! informa Crina. »

Blaize décida alors de jouer les gryffindors, après tout, rien ne lui faisait vraiment peur à part les dragons et un Weasley certainement pas.

Le grincement de la porte vint perturber le silence religieux de la petite pièce de bois. Les œufs étaient savamment disposés sous un cube de verre percé, alignés, une étiquette rose ou bleue signalant la particularité du bébé à venir, ils reposaient sagement sur leur nuage de tissu attendant que la coquille se fendille et que l'air perce enfin le mince rempart qui les séparait encore de la liberté.

Blaize passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et surprit Charly, caressant doucement un œuf qu'il avait dans les bras. Il était assis sur une vieille chaise de grand-mère près de l'étiquette qui annonçait la venue d'un monsieur dragon.

Blaize entra et le bruit de pas alerta Charly qui se retourna brusquement.

« - Tu es venu ? demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris. »

Blaize se contenta d'acquiescer.

« - Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas voir la couveuse, ni les Weasley d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il avec amertume, se souvenant de la réponse blessante de la semaine précédente. »

Blaize ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'observer Charly fixement tenant tendrement son œuf de dragon.

« - Je te fais visiter ? demanda-t-il soudainement étendant le bras vers les quatre murs composant la pièce exigüe. Je vais te présenter. »

Il caressa l'œuf dans ses bras.

« - Lui, c'est Ricky ! Je ne devrais pas le dire devant les autres mais c'est mon préféré… c'est le bébé de Norbert… on pense que c'est pour ça que Norbert est nerveux en ce moment, il doit sentir que la naissance est imminente ! Tu veux le caresser ? »

Blaize écarquilla les yeux. Caresser un œuf ? Pourquoi ? Ce Weasley avait vraiment une case en moins, tenta-t-il de se rassurer alors qu'il sentait son estomac danser un air qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Mais ce n'est qu'un œuf ! s'exclama-t-il regardant le dragonnier comme s'il était le plus grand idiot que la terre ait porté.

- Touche, insista Charly en lui tendant l'œuf prudemment mais l'air déterminé et… tendre ? »

Blaize posa une main peu sûre sur le sommet de la surface rugueuse et le sourire extatique qui fendit son visage envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Charly.

« - Il bouge ! s'extasia Blaize. »

Charly hocha la tête, un sourire radieux fendant ses lèvres rosées, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce sourire immaculé tranchant la peau noire avec raffinement.

« - Je le sens bouger sous mes doigts c'est incroyable ! exulta Blaize. »

La sensation était fantastique ! Les légères vibrations qu'envoyait ce petit être dans le creux protégé de la pellicule irrégulière et les brusques mouvements lorsqu'il bougeait se répercutaient par à-coup contre la paroi, comme de minuscules petites décharges se propageant du centre de la main jusqu'au bout des phalanges.

Charly ne pouvait détacher son regard brillant du visage de Blaize, il était subjugué. Blaize leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants.

« - Est-ce que tu laisserais tes dragons un jour ? demanda soudain Blaize.

- Jamais ! répondit automatiquement le dragonnier. »

Le regard de Blaize changea mais Charly ne put déterminer en quoi, avait-il perdu de sa clarté ? De sa pénombre ? Avait-il détourné ce regard méprisant quelques secondes pour en faire quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose de plus doux ?. A quoi avait-il donc bien pu penser ? Charly se posa la question. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas et même si Charly avait envie de voir des choses, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il les voyait réellement.

« - Je vais partir Charly.

- Quoi ? paniqua presque Charly. Mais tu devais rester trois semaines ! Tu ne pourras pas valider ton stage, et les gars t'avaient préparé une chambre, et tu n'as même pas volé sur un dragon, on avait prévu ça pour le… »

La voix de Charly se brisa, il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour le garder encore un peu mais l'énorme boule dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il ne raisonnait plus clairement, il devait pourtant rester digne et fort, il était un meneur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il avait besoin que Blaize reste encore pour comprendre, comprendre ce qui le bouleversait tant dans ce visage, dans ces manières rustres et peu communes, ce qu'il se passait dans cette tête de bois et pourquoi il le haïssait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez, il voulait en savoir un peu plus, encore plus. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge du dragonnier, il peinait à parler, à penser, à bouger, son esprit tournait en boucle sur une seule pensée qu'il ne savait même plus cohérente.

« - … on endormira les… tu ne seras plus… et les gars ils… reste… »

Il était incapable de formuler exactement ce qu'il voulait et quand bien même il en eût été capable, il n'aurait pas su comment ni expliquer pourquoi il voulait qu'un type qu'il connaissait depuis une semaine reste auprès de lui pour qu'il comprenne cette étrange sensation dans son ventre, dans son corps.

Blaize lui prit délicatement l'œuf des mains et le reposa dans la couveuse. Charly n'avait pas bougé même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu, son regard le suppliait de rester encore, il était bouleversant. Blaize retourna vers lui, il était si proche que Charly ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre son épaule, il sentait son souffle s'emballer contre la chair ferme et tentait vainement de le contrôler mais c'était peine perdue.

Blaize posa sa main sur la joue du dragonnier, elle était chaude et un peu rugueuse, exactement comme elle aurait dû être, l'eût-il imaginée.

« - Ta mère m'a donné quelques biscuits pour toi, tes préférés… »

Charly renifla d'une façon adorable et Blaize se retint péniblement de le plaquer contre le mur branlant pour dévorer cette bouche qui n'attendait que lui.

« - Je n'ai jamais aimé ces gâteaux, j'ai toujours fait semblant, je les offre aux gars en général, ils les adorent ! avoua Charly d'une voix étouffée, son front toujours contre le corps de Blaize. »

Blaize pouvait sentir le souffle tiède à travers la chemise et ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi d'un délicieux frisson.

Puis Charly leva enfin ses yeux humides vers Blaize qui avait toujours sa main sur sa joue sur laquelle le dragonnier s'appuyait volontiers.

« - Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-il comme un secret en rougissant délicieusement. »

Et Blaize ne put lui refuser, pas quand il le regardait avec ces yeux-là. De grands yeux verts humides et brillants, un peu éteints, un peu incertains. Charly était un meneur hors pair, un homme admirable et fort, un mental d'acier et il fondait pourtant dans deux grands bras noirs.

Il s'approcha lentement comme pour apprécier pleinement l'instant dont il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se renouvellerait pas. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les lèvres minces, rougies, impatientes, entrouvertes pour déjà l'accueillir. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il en aurait hurlé mais Blaize comptait bien se faire désirer. Il darda sa langue et taquina les lèvres du petit bout rosé de son muscle impatient, Charly ne put que soupirer, tendant les lèvres vers lui pour sentir plus, les yeux mi clos d'un tacite abandon mais Blaize ne lui accorda rien, taquinant sans pitié la commissure, Charly se tortillait presque d'impatience. Blaize céda en fin et posa ses lèvres simplement sur celles du dragonnier, la sensation était douce, chaude, un baiser sage, lèvres contre lèvres.

Charly soupira contre sa bouche et Blaize aspira la brise chaude et l'ancien Gryffindor s'agrippa à sa chemise, pour ne pas tomber, pour se rapprocher, pour le faire rester. Et Blaize se saisit enfin de sa lèvre supérieure, la suçotant avec science comme une savoureuse friandise qu'il chercherait à faire fondre. Charly tremblait entre ses bras et il entrouvrit les lèvres plus encore pour recevoir ce que Blaize aurait à lui offrir. Alors il ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps et approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres frémissantes, explorant la bouche d'un homme qu'il devait haïr même s'il ne savait plus pourquoi, même s'il ne savait plus comment. Et sa bouche supplia pour plus lorsqu'il rencontra la langue amie du dragonnier qu'il suça tendrement la sentant se raidir encore pour plus de plaisir, elles se testaient, se caressaient, se goûtaient, fusionnaient, c'était un baiser parfait, lent, fougueux, sensuel. Et lorsque l'air vint à manquer ils se séparèrent à contre cœur mais pas tout à fait, la bouche de Blaize rejoignait les lèvres de Charly par petites touches, les picorant agréablement.

Blaize rouvrit les yeux et son front collé à celui du dragonnier, il vit Charly, complètement abandonné à lui, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rougies, il était magnifique ! Il se détacha doucement de lui, alors que Charly reprenait pied dans la réalité.

« - Je partirai demain matin, avant que les autres ne se lèvent, tu leur diras au revoir pour moi… »

Puis il quitta la couveuse, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui tout en voulant s'accrocher désespérément à la poignée. Il ne haïssait désormais plus tous les enfants Weasley, c'était une certitude.

En voyant la porte se refermer, Charly s'effondra à genoux, au milieu des dragons qu'il aimait tant.

**ooOOoo**

« - Draco ! Arrête de trépigner devant cette cheminée ça fait à peine une semaine ! Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais croire que tu es vraiment un sadique ! s'exclama Harry excédé.

- Je pensais t'avoir prouvé à quel point je l'étais, et plusieurs fois ce soir d'ailleurs…

- Oui et bien si tu veux avoir l'occasion de recommencer un jour, laisse cette cheminée ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on fait si tard dans ton bureau ? Je déteste quand tu travailles tard ! bouda Harry.

- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai travaillé très _dur_… commenta Draco le regard concupiscent.

- Ah oui ? J'avais pourtant eu cette impression moi… »

Draco lui renvoya un regard lubrique alors qu'Harry poursuivait :

« - Mais je parie que tu peux travailler plus _dur_ encore… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour que, dans sa glorieuse nudité, il fonde sur sa proie plus que consentante.

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco investit son bureau frais et dispo après une nuit de débauche absolument fantastique que l'auteure a eu la flemme de décrire parce que tu imagineras mieux que moi avec une imagination fertile comme la tienne… lol, il trouva un parchemin proprement roulé sur son bureau. Et les quelques mots qu'il y lut le paniquèrent complètement.

_Dray,_

_Je suis rentré de stage. Je ne le validerai donc pas._

_Tu avais raison._

_Blaize._

Draco se précipita vers la cheminée et hurla après Harry.

« - HARRY !!! HARRY !! Viens tout de suite, dépêche !! »

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Draco, la trousse à potions prête à servir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta son amant.

- Non, je viens de recevoir ça ! dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin. »

Harry le lut rapidement.

« - Félicitations ! Tu as gagné, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin si mais tu ne comprends pas ?!! Il y a quelque chose ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air confus, effectivement il ne comprenait pas tout.

« - Tu as enfin rabattu le caquet de Blaize je ne vois pas ce que tu peux vouloir de plus !

- Harry, je connais Blaize, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose sinon, il aurait été là-bas en serrant les dents du premier au dernier jour sans broncher juste pour me prouver que j'ai tort, c'est une espèce de jeu malsain entre nous, tout pour agacer l'autre ! expliqua patiemment Draco à son compagnon.

- Effectivement c'est malsain ! conclut Harry.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Il a dû arriver quelque chose là-bas ! Revenir au bout de sept jours ! Blaize n'aurait jamais fait ça, il sait que je me foutrais de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec ça ! Il ne permettrait jamais ça ! angoissa Draco. »

Il croisa le regard d'Harry et ce dernier put voir qu'il était sincère, Blaize avait beau l'exaspérer, il adorait son ami et ce jeu malsain qu'ils avaient instauré depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble savait prendre fin lorsque nécessité s'en faisait. Harry se rappelait parfaitement la fois où Draco et lui avaient eu leur terrible dispute et que le Ministre s'était réfugié chez Blaize. Draco lui avait tout dit de comment Blaize l'avait soutenu et épaulé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne et le force à rentrer.

« - Harry, je suis vraiment inquiet, je connais Blaize. tenta-t-il à nouveau comme s'il espérait que le Survivant lui trouve la solution à l'instant.

- D'accord, écoute, je vais rester là cette après-midi, toi tu descends voir dans son bureau et s'il n'y a personne, transplane chez lui ! On se retrouvera à la maison !

- Merci, Potter je…

- Oui, oui je sais, moi aussi, aller cours ! »

Draco parcourut ce qu'il lui sembla être des kilomètres de couloir mais une fois devant la porte du bureau de Blaize, il ne put que constater l'évidence : Blaize n'était pas là, la porte du bureau fermée à clef et l'absence de lumière en témoignaient. Blaize ne manquait jamais un seul jour de narguer Draco au Ministère, en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait Blaize n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il transplana donc directement chez lui.

« - BLAIZE !!! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !!! »

Il tambourinait sur la porte comme un possédé, il était persuadé que Blaize était chez lui. Après plus de dix minutes à martyriser la pauvre porte, Draco appuya son front contre le bois et soupira.

« - Blaize, ouvre cette porte… »

Un faible murmure lui répondit enfin.

« - Dégage Draco !

- Blaize ! appela-t-il la voix retrouvant l'espoir perdu. Blaize ouvre, ne me force pas à faire ce que tu sais… menaça-t-il vertement, tu sais que je te le ferais payer ! »

Aucune réponse.

« - Blaize ! »

Aucune réponse.

« - Très bien… Blaize, ouvre… s'il te plaît… je te jure, tu me paieras ça ! Un Malfoy ne supplie pas ! Il marqua une pause se remémorant un très agréable moment avec Harry pendant lequel il n'avait pu que supplier alors qu'il était pieds et poings liés… littéralement. Sauf circonstances exceptionnelles ! Conclut-il finalement. »

Rien n'y fit, la porte demeurait obstinément fermée alors Draco renonça à la méthode douce et explosa littéralement la porte.

Blaize sauta sur ses pieds, ce n'est que lorsqu'il agrippa Draco à la gorge que celui-ci remarqua à quel point la pièce était sombre et comme les yeux de son ami étaient rouges alors que Blaize vociférait :

- TU AS GAGNE PUTAIN ! TU AS GAGNE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE PLUS ??? TU M'AS EU D'ACCORD ??!!! TU AS GAGNE CE JEU STUPIDE BORBEL !!! TU ES LE PLUS FORT, LE PLUS INTELLIGENT, LE PLUS BEAU ET JE SUIS UN IDIOT !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE PLUS ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus… laisse-moi s'il te plaît laisse-moi…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une faible plainte lorsqu'il acheva sa tirade, il avait posé son front contre l'épaule de Draco et ne bougeait plus.

« - Blaize ? »

Le silence de son ami le terrifiait, il ne savait pas comment faire, Blaize n'avait plus cette déstabilisante arrogance et cette fougue compétitive qui donnait à leurs affrontements amicaux cette saveur épicée. Il entoura Blaize d'un bras maladroit et le sentit crisper les poings sur sa chemise. Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux crépus et il sentit une goutte fraîche dévaler son cou jusqu'à l'ouverture du vêtement, se perdant sur son torse. Il posa alors une main un peu gauche sur le dos de son ami et tapota légèrement.

« - Blaize… appela-t-il encore la voix rauque et le malaise croissant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Oublie ce jeu débile, parle moi… »

Un faible reniflement retentit et Draco entendit finalement la voix de son ami.

« - Je… je ne déteste plus tous les Weasley je crois…

- Oh… OOOHH !!! Hum… ok… alors tu es gay… »

Il entendit Blaize ricaner et pour une fois, le rire moqueur ne l'exaspéra pas au contraire, il le rassura.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda Draco en continuant ses gestes apaisants dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, tu étais avec Harry et je n'ai jamais trouvé vraiment quelqu'un alors… je n'en voyais pas trop la nécessité. »

Blaize avait toujours la tête enfouie dans le cou de Draco.

« - Et ce Weasley, tu…

- Je ne me suis pas laissé le temps de le savoir… c'est un Weasley ! conclut-il comme si c'était l'argument ultime et en fait, ça l'était pour lui. »

Blaize écarquilla les yeux sous le choc alors que le rire tonitruant de Draco retentit dans la pièce lugubre.

« - Je suis avec Potter ! Potty ! Le même que j'ai asticoté depuis notre premier jour d'école jusqu'au dernier et je ne parle pas de l'asticotage qu'on connaît bien ! J'ai haï ce type plus que Voldemort lui-même à un moment ! Je suis avec Harry Potter moi, Draco Malfoy ! insista Draco. Alors Blaize, cette fois c'est moi qui gagne, un Weasley pour toi ne vaudra jamais un Potter pour moi ! »

Blaize leva finalement la tête et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

« - Merci Dray mais c'est trop tard ! Laisse-moi juste quelques jours d'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé et n'en avaient jamais ressenti le besoin, tout était plus subtil, tacite, implicite, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour comprendre ce dont l'autre avait besoin sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer un mot et si leur rivalité infantile prenait parfois des proportions inquiétantes, ils savaient la mettre de côté lorsqu'il le fallait.

« - Ecoute, viens dîner chez nous ce soir, Harry saura quoi dire lui…

- Non il faut juste que je me recentre un peu… déclina Blaize.

- Les bases du grand Zabini se sont effondrées… commenta tristement Draco.

- On dirait bien…

- Blaize, si tu… enfin si vraiment…

- J'appellerai ! Merci Dray… coupa Blaize pour prévenir toute effusion indésirable. »

Draco ne partit pas de suite, il resta toute l'après-midi avec son ami mais ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, juste une présence confortable avec laquelle il fait bon de partager un silence amical, juste une présence pour apaiser un ami, sans moquerie sans flatterie, juste quelqu'un.

Lorsque Draco rentra chez lui, Harry était déjà couché mais il ne dormait pas. Draco prit une douche rapide et se glissa près de son amant qui vint instinctivement se coller contre son dos entourant sa taille d'un bras possessif et posant son menton contre son épaule.

« - Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Blaize ? murmura Harry dans son oreille. »

Draco soupira dépité.

« - Il a pleuré. »

Harry resserra sa prise et cajola de son pouce le morceau de peau découverte près du nombril comme pour l'encourager et Draco poursuivit.

« - Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, je crois que Charly lui plaît… »

Harry sourit contre son épaule et Draco se retourna brutalement dans ses bras.

« - C'est toi ? Tu l'as fait exprès ?? Tu voulais que ça se passe comme ça ! Et tout ce temps où tu jouais l'innocent ! J'aurais dû le savoir, je me demande bien pourquoi on t'a envoyé à Gryffindor toi ! »

Harry lui sourit tranquillement.

« - Il était tant qu'il trouve autre chose que ce jeu stupide et ces disputes incessantes entre vous pour meubler sa vie non ? Charly est quelqu'un de très bien… Je ne savais pas s'ils allaient s'entendre, avec cette aversion irrationnelle qu'a Blaize pour les Weasley mais il faudrait vraiment être de mauvaise foi pour ne pas reconnaître les qualités de Charly, et puis… il est bien foutu quand même…

- HEY !! protesta Draco en lui tapant l'épaule, c'est dans mes bras que tu dors je te rappelle ! »

Harry ricana et l'embrassa tendrement, Draco soupira de bien-être.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose Harry… il est vraiment mal, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…

- Tout ira bien Dray, tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Draco se blottit contre Harry et ils s'endormirent enlacés.

**ooOOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, Blaize n'avait toujours pas réintégré son service. Il commençait lentement à émerger et reprendre pied. Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Draco, il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas laissé le temps de savoir si Charly aurait pu lui plaire mais la vérité était qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il était un Weasley, Charly lui avait fait oublié à force de sourire, de gentillesse, de compromis, de fermeté parfois, de tendresse aussi mais s'il s'était pris à espérer quelques heures qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, il avait vite atterri lorsqu'il avait demandé à Charly s'il pourrait quitter ses dragons et qu'il lui avait certifié que non.

Il sortait à peine de la douche et soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il entendit tambouriner à sa porte : Draco, le retour.

Il se passa rapidement une serviette autour de la taille et tourna rageusement la poignée, prêt à bondir sur le visiteur importun.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ce poing débouler sur son visage lisse et propre et se retrouva propulsé sur le sol sous l'impact du coup. Sa serviette tenait tant bien que mal autour de ses hanches et il dut la réajuster un peu. Il n'attendit pas trente secondes avant de rugir et se relever à toute vitesse :

« - DRAY MAIS T'ES MALADE !!! TU NE… »

Mais ce n'était pas Dray…

« - Charly ? »

Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un chien à moitié écrasé sous les roues d'une voiture. La surprise était telle qu'il en oublia de l'appeler par son nom.

Charly Weasley, dragonnier de son état, le toisait de toute sa hauteur… autant dire qu'il levait les yeux vers l'agressé avec mépris, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait sur le point de récidiver.

« - Tu n'es qu'un crétin !! attaqua-t-il.

- Je suis également ravi de te voir Weasley mais certains ont une vie bien remplie alors si tu veux bien m'excuser… railla-t-il. »

Mais Charly n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il ferma la porte à clé, la bloqua de son corps faisant fi des protestations de Blaize.

« - Harry est venu me voir… annonça Charly des reproches plein la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- La ferme ! »

Le ton impérieux de Charly fit frémir Blaize.

« - Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté ton appartement depuis que tu étais rentré ! poursuivit le rouquin.

- Il fallait bien que…

- La ferme j'ai dit ! Il a dit que Draco était venu te voir… continua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore… »

Blaize se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, il espérait que son imbécile de meilleur ami n'ait fait aucune gaffe mais c'eût été méconnaître Draco.

Et la voix de Charly se radoucit lorsqu'il poursuivit.

« - Il a dit que tu avais pleuré pendant deux jours…

- Salaud ! s'écria Blaize à l'intention de Draco qui n'était malheureusement pas là pour qu'il puisse lui refaire sa petit gueule d'ange. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller raconter tout ça à Harry !

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Blaize fixait le sol intensément. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute manière ? Charly préférerait croire Harry et Draco plutôt que lui c'est certain et aurait-il vraiment tort ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus lutter finalement, peut-être qu'il voulait enfin toucher du doigt ce bonheur écrasant dont cette famille rayonnait jour après jour, épreuve après épreuve, peut-être qu'il avait encore envie de ressentir cette chaleur apaisante dans son ventre qui lui assurait qu'il ne craignait rien, peut-être que ce sourire sur les lèvres du rouquin y était pour quelque chose… peut-être qu'il avait finalement envie de perdre le contrôle… Charly n'était pas Voldemort, il ne voulait pas le soumettre à un destin démoniaque, alors il pouvait peut-être se laisser aller un peu, comme ça, pour voir…

Charly avança d'un pas vers Blaize.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Puis un autre…

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Et encore un autre…

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Il se retrouva rapidement devant Blaize qui ne levait toujours pas les yeux mais Charly entendit tout de même son murmure.

« - Et alors quoi si c'était vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? répondit Charly.

- Parce que tu es un Weasley ! répondit automatiquement Blaize bien que la réponse fut un peu moins ferme et plus tremblante. »

Charly l'agrippa par les épaules et le propulsa violemment sur la lourde porte en bois de l'appartement et Blaize ne put que gémir de douleur, les os de son dos craquant sur les reliefs agressifs.

Puis Charly n'attendit pas son accord avant de réclamer ses lèvres. Le baiser était urgent, violent douloureux, ils mordaient plus qu'ils n'embrassaient mais c'était de cette rage que Charly voulait que Blaize se débarrasse, cette rage qui lui faisait barrage sans même qu'il en connaisse la raison, cette rage qui n'avait plus lieu d'être si ce n'est au fond d'un lit entre deux corps humides.

Leur baiser ne se calmait pas, il était fort et intense, Charly avait brutalement écarté les lèvres de Blaize, forçant le passage jusqu'à sa langue qu'il captura entre ses dents, puis soudainement il se radoucit et joua avec le muscle nerveux et humide râpant contre le sien, agaçant juste le bout, allant venant, se retirant, taquinant et Blaize gémit, agrippant la taille de Charly et froissant la chemise repassée, il se frotta lascivement contre lui, l'urgence lui vrillait les entrailles, il le voulait.

Charly avait besoin de sentir ce corps chaud contre lui, il n'en avait pas dormi depuis qu'il était parti et il voulait lui faire payer, lui faire payer ses nuits sans sommeil et le réveil brutal de son être tout entier, il lui ferait payer son départ et son corps en feu qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Il colla son corps contre celui de Blaize bloquant la serviette entre eux et commença à se frotter contre lui avec une urgence avide, palpant la chair échauffée de son propre corps. Il se délectait de sentir son érection contre sa cuisse, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de relation avec personne et jusqu'à ce que Blaize surgisse dans sa vie il n'en n'avait plus ressenti le besoin mais ce jeune homme avait bouleversé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il aimait l'entendre geindre et l'appeler, qui faisait qu'il voulait s'enfouir en lui et ne jamais en sortir, quelque chose qui lui picotait la peau et lui dérobait le souffle.

La bouche enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme, il s'appliquait à laisser sa marque, de sa langue, de ses dents et sur la magnifique peau noire, il voulait jurer que son nom se lirait encore des semaines après que leurs corps se seraient unis.

« - Ar… arrête… att… attend, Charly qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Charly avait glissé une main curieuse sous la serviette et explorait à sa guise ce qu'il ne pouvait encore voir.

« - Tu veux un mode d'emploi en plus ? haleta Charly en lui mordant un peu l'épaule.

- Non je… mais tu… Weasley… »

Charly arracha violemment la serviette et l'envoya valser dans la pièce, plaquant Blaize plus fermement contre la porte.

« - Je te jure que d'ici quelques minutes, tu n'auras que mon prénom à la bouche… »

Et Blaize se rendit lorsqu'une main enserra son sexe fermement.

« - Vantard… »

Charly serpenta rapidement sur le corps d'ébène magnifique, découvrant à peine quelques points sensibles et Blaize gémissait comme s'il allait devenir fou.

Il suffoquait tant l'urgence et le besoin le dépossédaient de toute volonté et il regarda Charly, agenouillé devant lui mais c'était trop, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il ferma les yeux très fort et sentit une langue douce et câline s'approprier son membre dur et avide, prendre ses bourses entières dans sa bouche, il ne savait plus rien, il n'était plus rien, il n'avait conscience que de cette langue fabuleuse et cette bouche démoniaque.

« - S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

Charly savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait mais pourquoi le lui donner si facilement ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il la voix rauque et les lèvres gonflées.

- Prend-la dans ta bouche… supplia le fier Slytherin. »

Charly donna un rapide coup de langue sur l'extrémité sensible de sa verge et Blaize hurla de frustration, de désir, de plaisir...

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore en se léchant les lèvres alors que Blaize émettait une plainte d'agonie.

- Parce que je veux… j'ai besoin… s'il te plaît… »

Les lèvres de Charly se fendirent en un sourire presque sadique alors qu'il prenait une voix de velours pour demander :

« - S'il te plaît qui ??

- Charly, Charly, Charly, Charly, Charly, Charly… »

Et Charly l'avala tout entier et Blaize cria, hurla alors que Charly le prenait sans pitié multipliant les bruits de succion emportant avec eux toute raison, Charly s'agrippait à ses fesses rebondies cherchant déjà le chemin béni jusqu'à son intimité. Et il le trouva…

Blaize s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la chevelure rousse qu'il voyait aller et venir sur son membre gonflé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles lui semblait-il et lorsque que le doigt taquin de Charly atteint la glande sacrée, il se répandit dans sa bouche et s'effondra à même le sol, le souffle saccadé et le cœur à l'arrêt. Charly remonta lentement sur lui, déposant quelques malicieux baisers sur son ventre, sur son torse, sur son menton, puis un plus chaste sur sa bouche et enfin il demanda :

« - Alors comment je m'appelle… ? »

Blaize le fusilla du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une langue habile venait déjà réclamer la sienne et il se sentit renaître sous le corps chaud et maculé de taches de rousseur.

Charly avait des mains partout, Blaize ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que sous les caresses impatientes du dragonnier. Il écarta largement les cuisses mais Charly ne s'installa pas confortablement comme Blaize avait pensé qu'il le ferait, non il avait bien autre chose en tête…

Il descendait doucement… un baiser malin, une langue un peu coquine, un coup de dent espiègle, une main tentatrice et Charly descendait toujours…

« - PUTAIN !!!!!!!! »

Fut tout ce que Blaize put articuler avant que la langue bienfaitrice de Charly ne prenne d'assaut l'intimité du jeune homme.

Blaize devenait fou, il n'avait jamais connu un tel besoin de toute sa vie, chaque aventure qu'il avait pu avoir lui paressait à présent bien fade, et il pensa qu'il remercierait Draco pour tout ça un jour… puis il ne pensa plus parce que Charly venait d'entrer en lui.

Blaize s'accrocha aux larges épaules du dragonnier pendant que celui-ci tentait de contrôler son souffle bien irrégulier tout en progressant lentement dans le corps de son amant… Blaize gémissait sans plus aucune retenue, le plaisir mêlé à la douleur le ferait bientôt décoller il en était certain. Pourtant Charly ne put s'empêcher de rassurer le corps affolant qui se tortillait sous lui.

« - Shhh, ça va aller… détend-toi…

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je me détende maintenant… ? railla Blaize d'un ton aguicheur.

- Idiot ! rétorqua Charly en déposant un baiser sur son nez, ce geste bouleversa Blaize. »

Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, il s'immobilisa et ils se regardèrent longtemps avant que Charly n'esquisse le premier mouvement expérimental.

« - Vas-y, souffla Blaize. »

Et Charly y alla puis revint pour y retourner encore et encore et encore… Il sentait quelques gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que ce corps noir et ferme gémir sous ses assauts, s'agripper à ses épaules comme si elles pouvaient le sauver d'un naufrage, cette litanie de « Charly » le rendait complètement saoul, jusqu'à l'ivresse et il butait contre la prostate de son amant comme un désespéré quand soudain, les joues rougies et le corps en feu, il se retira brusquement et retourna Blaize sur le ventre sans ménagement pour revenir en lui aussitôt.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? haleta Blaize complètement perdu dans son plaisir que Charly avait perturbé.

- Tu auras plus de plaisir comme ça… expliqua Charly en cherchant d'une main fouineuse le sexe gorgé de vie de son amant, s'enfouissant toujours plus profond dans ce corps vibrant.

- Je ne me plaignais pas trop il me semble… railla Blaize mais Charly le fit taire d'une morsure à l'omoplate.

- Sauvage ! cria Blaize.

- Mmmm… »

Blaize tourna la tête et vint réclamer les lèvres gonflées mais ce fut trop pour Charly et il étouffa son plaisir dans la bouche du Slytherin, se répandant en lui, enserrant fermement sa taille pour ne pas quitter son corps. Il poursuivit sans répit les mouvements de sa main sur le membre de Blaize alors même que l'orgasme l'avait dévasté, ravageant ses sens et son corps, il caressait sans pudeur les bourses pleines, les roulant dans ses paumes avides, pinçant parfois pour le faire haleter plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure son prénom sans fin, puis il racla un ongle sur la chair tendre cachée à l'abri derrière les testicules suppliant pour leur délivrance et Blaize se rendit cambrant les reins, le corps secoué de spasmes, irradié de plaisir.

« - Charly… »

Charly se permit alors de s'allonger sur Blaize. Il ne voulait pas se retirer tout de suite, il avait encore besoin de le sentir comme pour se convaincre que tout cela était bien réel. Alors il se coucha contre lui, à même le sol, un bras toujours autour de lui. Et ils écoutèrent chacun l'autre reprendre son souffle mais leur esprit était unanime : ils avaient pris un pied royal !

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intimité partagée, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Charly se retira mais garda son amant contre lui, cajolant son bras légèrement, alors qu'il frissonnait contre son corps.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Charly en caressant doucement la hanche nue du Slytherin. »

Blaize hocha la tête lentement.

« - Tu veux que je parte ? demanda encore le rouquin, fronçant les sourcils. »

Blaize se retourna pour lui faire face et se blottit contre lui enfouissant son visage dans le cou brûlant.

« - Non… pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Pour te dire que je ne validerais pas ton stage… rétorqua Charly narquoisement.

- QUOI ?? S'indigna Blaize se redressant brusquement. Mais Draco a dit hier qu'il le validerait quand même ! »

Charly secoua la tête négativement.

« - Tu vas devoir revenir quinze jours en Roumanie si tu veux valider ce stage Zabini ! »

Blaize ricana et Charly afficha un large sourire.

« - Et est-ce que j'aurais toujours ma chambre ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Non, répondit Charly, il faudra que tu la partages avec un autre gars, le dortoir est en réparation, on n'a que des chambres de fortune, Norbert a flambé la cabane hier…

- Comme c'est pratique… ironisa Blaize.

- Le pire c'est que c'est vrai… ricana-t-il, seulement, si tu es sage je peux m'arranger pour que tu partages la chambre du boss…

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu es là, en fait tu avais juste besoin d'un toit où dormir et d'un pauvre stagiaire a abusé…

- Oui, je suis démasqué… plaisanta Charly. »

Blaize le fixait, ému, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Mais ce visage avait le don de lui remuer l'intérieur comme aucun autre.

« - Embrasse-moi… supplia-t-il presque et Charly obtempéra. »

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils étaient de nouveau complètement excités et se dévoraient littéralement.

« - Tu as sali la moquette ! observa Blaize alors que les mains de Charly le redécouvraient.

- Non, j'étais au dessus je te rappelle, tu as sali ta moquette tout seul comme un grand… riposta Charly.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir… s'exclama Blaize en reprenant le contrôle.

- Oui montre-moi… soupira Charly.

- Au fait, haleta Charly sous les baisers impatients du fougueux Slytherin, l'œuf de Ricky a éclos hier matin.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Blaize les yeux brillants. »

Charly hocha la tête avant que le Slytherin ne le fasse taire juste après un :

« - Faut qu'on fête ça alors… »

**ooOOoo**

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font ? demanda Harry en soupirant comme Draco le tenait fermement contre son corps.

- Probablement ce que nous venons de faire il y a trente secondes et que nous referons dans trente secondes… répondit Draco son air suffisant bien en place.

- Je suis content pour lui tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais allonger la durée du stage…

- Tu n'es qu'un vil manipulateur Potty ! Tu es seulement aux anges parce que maintenant après dîner, on peut s'envoyer en l'air tranquille ! »

Les lèvres d'Harry se fendirent en un sourire rayonnant et Draco ne put s'empêcher pour la toute première fois de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'Harry lui souriait comme ça.

« - Potter, je t'aime. »

**FIN**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


End file.
